Eleven and one things I always wanted
by bibi 13ca
Summary: Even if Elena is away for twelve days, she makes sure Damon will know how much she loves him. Story written for the Author2Author exchange on livejournal.


**N: Well, I originally planned to write just one prompt, but I couldn't help it, I had to write this for my good friend Morgan (morvamp). This was written for the Author2Author holiday exchange on **_**livejournal**_** hosted by BadBoysAreBest. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Morgan, baby, this story's my way to thank you for all your support, you are amazing; also, thank you Dez2sweet, for looking over this! I hope it is what you had in mind, I know it's not as smutty as my other stories, but I felt like it should be about Elena's care and love for Damon, not smut.**

**Twelve isn****'****t just a number anymore**

Damon pushed the big wooden door open and he knew someone has been in the Boarding House. He took a deep breath and recognized the scent; he recognized _her_ scent. Vanilla, almonds, and lilac; that's how she smelled, every single time and he started to associate those smells with her so that every time he sensed them, his mind would automatically paint her image in his mind.

They sort of – kind of – started dating a few months ago. Neither of them actually used the words 'date', 'boyfriend/girlfriend' or 'relationship', but it had been obvious right after they had their first kiss in front of everyone they know after Klaus took Damon hostage and almost killed him.

"_A fair trade my friend," Klaus said looking directly at Stefan. "I__'__ll give you your family, in exchange for mine," he finished, holding Damon__'__s head up by his hair. He was in a chair, firmly tied up with vervain robes, and even if his eyes were only half open and he was barely conscious, Elena could feel the burn in them. "If you try anything, they all die," Klaus added looking around at Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, Alaric, and Jeremy._

_Stefan ordered to the men he__'__d compelled to push the caskets inside the big, old house._

"_Here, now let them go!"_

_Klaus told some guy named Dean to look in the caskets; he nodded and Klaus bent over and untied Damon. He helped him to his feet and pushed him towards his brother, but Elena was already in front of Stefan. With no supernatural speed or strength, she was there, holding Damon. She held him for a few minutes, until she was sure he can stand on his own two feet._

"_Damon…God…Damon…" she mumbled. Her hands cupped his slightly sweaty face and he managed a weak smile. Hot, big tears started rolling down Elena__'__s cheeks and Damon couldn__'__t help but reach over to brush them with his thumb. "I thought I'd lose you forever…"_

"_You can__'__t get rid of me that easily, Elena…" he said in a weak voice._

"_He could__'__ve killed you," she said ignoring Damon__'__s words._

"_But he didn__'__t; no big deal…"_

"_No big deal!" Elena shouted. "Damon, how can you say that? I can__'__t…you can__'__t…I love you," after the last words left her mouth, her lips crushed his and the rest of the world disappeared, leaving them the only two people in the universe._

He got inside and closed the door behind him, focusing on his hearing, but he didn't pick up any noise, so even if she was there, she was gone now. He didn't pay much attention to the powerful smell of oranges. It was the **first day** of Christmas and it seems that everywhere he went it smelled like pine, chocolate, and oranges.

Dropping his keys on the small, round table in the hall, he made his way towards the living room. He stopped in the doorway and looked around the chamber; it was filled with oranges. Small, round baskets were everywhere around the room. He walked over the one that had a big pink note in it and read it.

'_I know your favorite fruits are oranges and someone smart once told me you can never have too much of something you like; enjoy!__'_

_Elena_

He smiled and put the paper carefully on the table. Hesitating just for a split second, he picked up a big orange and smelled it; just like he remembered since he was a kid. Some things never change and one of those things was the inconfundable smell of oranges. He lived long enough to see everything around him change, so he enjoyed things that stayed the same with time.

***DE***DE***DE***

Damon woke up on the **second day** at the sound of the doorbell ringing in his ears. Cursing under his breath, he put on a pair of jeans and in a heartbeat he was at the door; he opened it and a young man with a big box was staring at him.

"Can I help you?" Damon asked.

"Are you Damon Salvatore?" the guy asked.

"Yes," Damon answered simply.

"Elena Gilbert hired me to decorate your house in red and white light; she also said to give you this," he handed Damon an immaculate white envelope.

Damon took the envelope and opened it. Inside he found a soft pink paper, just like the one he'd found yesterday in one of the baskets full of oranges.

'_I wanted to bring some light into your life, just like you bring into mine, hope you__'__ll enjoy it.__'_

_Elena_

"Should I go ahead sir?" the boy asked, pulling Damon out of his thoughts.

He had no idea what Elena was talking about. She was the one brightening his dark, fucked-up life, not the other way around. He brought nothing but darkness into her life since the day they met and still…she was telling him _he_ was lighting up _her_ life.

"Yes…yes, go ahead, just please be quick!" Damon urged.

"No problem. We will be quiet sir, you won't even know we're here," the boy said and only then Damon realized there was another one waiting by a big, white van. He looked even younger, but he had that '_something__'_ that let Damon know, the kid could handle himself. He liked that.

"I doubt that," Damon murmured as he closed the door. Even if the boys were quiet, his sensitive hearing would still pick up every little noise.

***DE***DE***DE***

"Damon, I know you can hear me, come here and open the damn door!" he heard Caroline yell from the other side of the door. He smirked. It was one of his new found hobbies to piss of Blondie. She'd been knocking on his door for more than fifteen minutes now and Damon just refused to rise from his comfortable armchair and open the door.

Finally, he placed the glass by the edge of the small, round table beside him and stood up. He took a deep, unnecessary breath and rushed to the door, opening it.

"Jack-ass!" Caroline shouted placing a round box in his hands. The cover was transparent and he could see inside. It was a beautiful cake.

"For me? You shouldn't have Barbie," he said smirking and the blonde vampire rolled her eyes.

"It's not from me you idiot. Here," she said placing an envelope on top of the box. "It's from Elena."

"When is she coming home?"

"I don't know, I'm not her baby sitter, but she left specific instructions for everyone before she left as you can see."

Ok he could see that alright, he just missed her so much and it had only been **three days**. She left with Alaric to visit Isobel's parents. They lived half way across the continent and because Alaric had some weird plane fright, they decided to drive.

"_But I want to come with you...be there for you" Damon protested when he got the news._

"_You__'__ll be helping me a lot more if you stayed here to keep an eye on things; please," she murmured. _

"_And by 'things' you mean Jeremy, right?"_

"_You know me way too well, Damon Salvatore," she whispered close to his ear before placing a soft kiss on his lips, making him melt from inside out like a pathetic teenager. And just like that, he let her go, only because he trusted Alaric…_

No that he got a chance to really think about it, Alaric might qualify as the only soul on earth Damon trusted with his precious Elena.

"Thanks," he mumbled and Caroline gave him a bright smile that made him question his move. People usually smiled at Stefan that way not at him…_never_ at him. He turned into the new Mr. Goody-Goody of Mystic Falls in his brother's absence. Dammit!

"You're welcome; enjoy!" with that she was gone in a heartbeat.

Damon made his way inside and placed the package on the table. He took the envelope and pulled out the – now familiar – pink paper with Elena's handwriting on it.

'_A little bird told me _Il Pandoro Veronese_ is your favorite cake, so, since it also represents Christmas, I thought it will be perfect. I hope it will be at least half as sweet as you are to me…__'_

_Elena _

He opened the box and took a taste. He moaned in appreciation; almost as good as he remembered.

***DE***DE***DE***

The buzzing noise had Damon confused for a few moments until he realized it was coming from under his pillow. He talked with Elena last night for an hour and pushed the phone under his pillow before falling asleep.

He reached for the tiny device and saw that he had a message from Elena. He still couldn't believe just how happy the thought made him.

'_Happy __**fourth day**__ of Christmas, Damon! You have another present in the guestroom downstairs__'__ closet. It is more for me to wear and for you to admire.__'_

_Elena _

It didn't take Damon more than two seconds to reach the respective closet. He opened it slowly, like he was expecting a fox to jump out of there. He wondered when she had the time to sneak in there and place stuff in closets.

He found a small, yellow gift-bag and immediately reached inside. He pulled out a red and white lingerie set. It was the perfect combination of sexy and innocent, just like his girl…_his_ _girl_; he liked the sound of that. He folded the small clothing articles and placed them back in the bag, taking it to his room.

***DE***DE***DE***

"Are you home?" Caroline asked.

"Yes…" he answered hesitating. He didn't know what Blondie had in mind, but he didn't like the sound of it.

"Ok, perfect, stay there!" she ordered.

"What? Why?" he asked, but all he heard was the beeping sounds that let him know the person on the other side just hung up on him. He cursed under his breath and rushed to his room. He took out his signature leather jacket from his closet and put it on. He had this incredible urge to run and hide.

Just as he opened the door to get out, he found himself face to face with Caroline. She was dressed in a Santa helper costume and Damon admitted in his mind, the outfit looked quite good on her.

"Come on girls!" she shouted and suddenly, his house was full of beautiful girls dressed in Red and white, with tiny boxes in their tiny hands.

"Uh, Blondie, what do you think you're doing?" he asked trying his best to mask the amusement in his voice.

"Read this," she said handing him a small envelope that he could bet his eternity on the fact that it would hold a pink paper from Elena inside.

As predicted, he pulled out the colored sheet of paper and found her perfect writing on it.

'_I thought the __**fifth day**__ of Christmas would be perfect for this. Enjoy watching the cheerleading squad of Mystic Falls High decorating your house baby!__'_

_Elena _

It was official; Elena was the best girlfriend anyone could ask for. He poured himself a drink and took a seat on the couch. Just like the note asked from him, he just stood there enjoying the view. After all, he did have a thing for cheerleaders.

***DE***DE***DE***

"Damn it!" Damon cursed. It was the **sixth day** of Christmas and Elena just sent him a message with a picture and his phone died, on top of it, he couldn't find the damn changer.

Ten minutes and certain curses later, Damon was finally able to open the message. He couldn't help but burst into laughter as he saw a picture of Elena dressed as Rudolph, the famous reindeer. She was even wearing the horns and the round, red nose. She looked so cute; Damon's heart ached in his chest from the need to feel her close to him.

'_I wanted to make you laugh, because you always make me laugh. I hope I succeeded__'_

_Elena _

He smiled, watching the photo again. He loved this girl, she knew how to laugh. He remembered telling her this when they officially met; he meant it then and he certainly mean it now. He couldn't help but wonder what was up next.

***DE***DE***DE***

The **seventh day** started out slow. Damon had a meeting with the counsel. Good news, apparently there were no new vampires in Mystic Falls. Damon guessed they found out Klaus was a regular visitor and they were afraid so they were keeping the distance.

He got home around one in the afternoon and just half an hour later his doorbell rang.

"Yes," he said opening the door.

"Mr. Salvatore?"

"Yes."

"Could you sign here please?" the man asked handing him a white paper and pointing towards the end of the page.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know sir, I don't ask questions, I just deliver the boxes," the man answered. Damon signed and took the package.

Once inside, he ripped the wrapping and found a copy of Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare inside. He could tell it was a first edition and he smirked. She knew him well…too well some would say, himself included.

'"_For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo." __–__ Not until ours at least._

_I hope you like it; it reminded me of the way I love you…__'_

_Elena_

Damon felt chills go down his spine.

***DE***DE***DE***

For the **eighth day**, Damon had to wait until 10 pm to get his gift. He was in bed, re-reading Romeo and Juliet for the millionth time in his long life when his phone buzzed.

'_Go to the front door, your gift__'__s waiting for you there!__'_

_Elena_

He didn't hesitate and as he opened the door, he found a bottle of George T. Stagg Kentucky Straight Bourbon. He knew this particular brand was a limited edition and probably the best out there. From reflex, he licked his lips. If there was something besides Elena that Damon really appreciated that would certainly be a good bourbon. As soon as he got inside the – now beautifully decorated living room – his phone went off again.

'_Because I know how much you appreciate a good bourbon and I would very much like to taste this from your lips…__'_

_Elena_

Oh, this girl was driving him crazy!

***DE***DE***DE***

After a long shower, Damon stepped into his room and Caroline's strong Versace perfume hit his nostrils. He took another sniff just to be sure; yes, it was definitely her scent he smelt. Before he got the chance to wonder what Caroline had been doing in his room, he noticed the framed photo on his nightstand.

He took a seat by the edge of the table and picked up the photo. It was a photo of him and Elena taken in Georgia. They were beside the pool-table and Elena was holding his arm for dear life…probably already half-drunk by then. Like in a trance, he caressed her face with his fingertips, smiling like a fool.

It took him five full minutes to notice the pink note that had been lying underneath the picture all this time.

'_Already the __**ninth day**__…__ I wanted to remind you of the first time we got to know each other and the first time I realized I wasn__'__t attracted to a complete psychopath with no redeeming qualities. Yes, you read right…I was attracted to you even back then. Come on, you must__'__ve known, every girl falls for it. Remember the coffee machine incident?__'_

_Elena _

Damon let out a soft laugh at the memory and placed the note in the drawer and the picture back on the bedside table.

***DE***DE***DE***

Finally, the **tenth day** of Christmas brought some snow over Mystic Falls, but Damon would rather die – again – then admit he enjoyed it. Big beautiful snowflakes were painted all over the glass of his window and he stood there for a few minutes, just admiring them. It's been hundreds of years since he just watched the snow. Truth been told, Elena made him feel alive again and enjoy the little things in life; like Christmas, oranges, expensive bourbon and many others.

He decided he needed his morning coffee before his usual shower, so he made his way towards the kitchen.

After savoring his black coffee, he walked into the bathroom and his jaw dropped. There were a million candles everywhere and red and white rose-petals on the floor, in the sink, on the cabinets. The pink note was waiting for him on the edge of the bathtub along with a big bag of bright, pink rose-petals.

'_Do not touch anything! You and I are going to take the longest bath in history when I__'__ll be back in two days…I promise it will be worth it…__'_

_Elena_

In ten minutes Damon was in the shower. He enjoyed his morning showers way too much to give them up for two whole days. Although…he did use the bathroom downstairs so he won't interfere with the 'decorations'.

***DE***DE***DE***

"On the **eleventh day **of Christmas your honey gave to you…this package I'm dying to open since it's the only one she didn't tell me what it is," Caroline sang as she gave Damon a tiny box and the usual envelope and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I didn't hear you knock," he said. Caroline walked over and took a seat on the couch, crossing her legs.

"Fool me once shame on you… last time I did that you kept me waiting for ten full minutes. I counted. I'm not making that mistake again," she rationalized and Damon smirked.

"Most people would take that as a hint."

"I'm a vampire, rules like that don't apply," the blonde protested. "Are you going to open that any time today? I have places to be; unlike you I still have a social life, even if I'm dead."

"Fine, just because I want to get rid of your annoying ass," he said opening the tiny box.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Caroline exclaimed. She reached out to take the bracelet from the box, but Damon slapped her.

"Hey!"

"You saw what's inside, now you can go," he suggested and Caroline scoffed.

"Fine I'll go; Geez!"

Once alone, Damon took the bracelet out of its box and looked at it. It was a simple silver bracelet, except it had three small, round lapis lazuli stones on it. He put it on his right wrist and took the note out of the envelope.

'_There is something I learned from you: _always have a plan B_. I want to protect you, but I__'__m only human, so I can__'__t do it physically. The stones had been spelled by Bonnie; please don__'__t you ever take it off. I don__'__t want to wake up next to a pile of ash…__'_

_Elena_

***DE***DE***DE***

The **twelfth day** had finally arrived and Damon could not find his place. He hadn't heard anything from Elena the whole day and he hadn't received his last gift yet. He was wondering who would deliver it…Jeremy perhaps…or – God forbid – Bonnie. They were not enemies anymore, but they were not friends either.

He tried calling her a few times, but it went straight to voice-mail and after the twentieth time he called, he gave up. More than once he almost called Blondie, that's how desperate he was. He just missed Elena so much.

Around five pm, he heard her car in the driveway and like a loyal dog he was waiting her by the door a minute later.

"Merry Christmas, Damon," she said throwing herself in his arms.

Before any of them got to say anything more, they were kissing like there was no tomorrow. Damon's hand slipped underneath her long sleeve shirt and Elena moaned in his mouth. She raised her left leg and curled it around his hips and Damon placed his hand underneath her thigh to support her.

His lips left hers to trace a wet line on her jaw. "I've missed you like crazy," he whispered in her ear. "Imagining the smoothness of your skin underneath the palm of my hands…" his right hand caressed her back; he brushed his fingertips over her vertebral cord, staring from her neck and stopping on the small of her back. Elena shivered slightly in his arms. "… and the sweet taste of your mouth…" he kissed her; deep, passionate, making her all wet in an instant. "…and remembering the sexy sounds you make when I touch you…" his hand caressed her collarbone, sliding down between her breasts, her abs and finally shoving it in her pants to cup her sex. "…here; right here," he finished in a breath, sucking her earlobe into his mouth and Elena moaned loudly, pushing her hips forward.

"Damon…" she breathe, "…you…have another…present," she finished between moans and Damon finally let her go.

"Where is it?" he asked seeing she wasn't holding anything in her hands and her coat was already on the floor.

"I'm wearing it," she muttered seductively.

In a blink of an eye Damon had they both in his bedroom.

"May I?" he asked grabbing the edge of her shirt and she nodded, putting up her hands to make it easier for him to take the clothing off. She was wearing the beautiful red and white set he found in the closet and he wondered when and how did she get it back from his bedroom.

"I have my ways," she said before he got the chance to ask her and he wondered – not for the first time – if she was able to read his mind.

"You already gave me this, it's not fair," he protested and Elena smirked.

"That's not the gift…" she whispered and Damon's eyes opened wide. With her consent, he took off her jeans and found the matching panties. He was pretty sure those were in the bag she left in the closet as well. "That's not _it_ either," she said seeing his puzzlement.

"But, you're naked…"

"I never said it was an article of clothing," she defended herself.

Damon took a step back and looked at her from head to toe; there was nothing he haven't seen before, with the exception of her high-heels – but those couldn't have been for him – and the small lapis lazuli ring on her left hand. Wait! Why would she need a lapis lazuli ring?

"Elena…" he whispered, so soft she barely heard him.

"I'm not saying I'll turn now or next week, I'm just saying it will happen eventually," she said weakly.

Damon was speechless. He remembered well enough she did not want to turn; he remembered he was scared shitless she will hate him forever when he forced his blood down her throat. He also remembered how she told Stefan she doesn't want to be a vampire. He wondered what made her change her mind.

"I'm too selfish not to…I don't want a few years with you; I want forever with you. I want to wake up for the rest of eternity and look into your electric-blue eyes to see the love in them. I want you to kiss me until the end of time… I want forever with you, Damon."

Damon was sure one cannot be happier than he was right now. Everything he ever wished for will finally come true. He will get to spend eternity with the woman he loved. It was better than in his dreams. He picked her up and she wrapped her long, smooth legs around his waist. Slowly, he placed her on the bed and pulled back to stare at her; he couldn't help it, she was just _that_ beautiful.

"You know… about Katherine…I can't hate her, you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because if it weren't for her, I wouldn't have you now," she said with a shy smile. "Is there something wrong?" Elena asked seeing the way he was looking at her.

"I'm just surprised by your decision…" he answered.

"Well, I know loving Damon Salvatore it's not an easy task. It will probably take me at least a few thousands of years just to figure that out," she said smiling and Damon's lips curled into that half smile that was making Elena's body tremble with desire.

Damon brushed her hair gently and placed a kiss right underneath her ear. The gesture made Elena moan softly and he felt himself getting harder. He continued kissing her down her throat, enjoying the little sounds coming from her mouth. When he let his tongue flip over her collarbone she cried out his name and Damon was pretty sure his name never sounded better. His hands cupped her full breasts and started massaging them softly before finally lower his head to love them with his mouth.

Elena wasn't sure she was still breathing all she knew was that he was making her head spin and her core was throbbing with need. He knew how to work her body to make her want him so bad that it hurt.

"Damon…" Elena cried when his mouth closed over her needy nipple and gently sucked on it. She felt it all the way in her womb. "Enough foreplay, we can do that later…please…I missed you," she begged.

She smiled satisfied when he let her go to take off his clothes. A moment later when he returned, she welcomed his weight. There was something about having that amazing body on top of her that aroused her even more than she already was.

"What about the long bath you promised?" he asked pouting.

"We…later…please…" she mumbled, her hips left the mattress in search of some kind of friction.

"I love you, Elena," he whispered as he entered her in one deep thrust. She wanted to tell him she loved him too, more than words could ever explain, but he started moving in and out, hitting that sweet-sweet spot that made her lose contact with reality. Her hands took a hold on his upper arms to hold on to something; she dug her nails into his flesh and raised one leg to place it on his shoulder.

She cried out his name again as her orgasm hit her. Her inner muscles tightened around him and the sensation made Damon growl like a tiger.

After giving her a second release, he let himself slip into oblivion as well and the both collapsed on the mattress. Neither of them spoke for a long time.

"I love you too, Damon…more than…more than anything in the world; more than I ever thought possible. You know, when the time comes, I want _you_ to do it…"

Elena turned to face him when he didn't answer and giggled as she found herself face to face with a sleeping Damon. Even in his sleep, his beauty took her breath away. He was her devil and her angel…she would fight for him, kill for him and…die for him. She only hoped he knew that.

"Merry Christmas, my love," she whispered close to his ear. She placed a butterfly kiss on his lips and let her head rest on his shoulder. Damon's hand curled around her and she drifted to sleep with a smile on her lips.

**N: I hope you enjoyed it, please take a minute to leave a review if you did – or didn't. Happy New Year everyone!**


End file.
